Black Mamba : The Redemption
by Opaline-Sunshine
Summary: Mon premier One-Shot de Kill Bill. Après avoir tué Bill, La Mariée doit refaire sa vie en composant avec les fantômes du passé sont toujours sur sa route


Disclaimer : Les personnages du film Tuer Bill vol.1 et 2. sont l'unique  
œuvre de Quentin Tarantino. S'il y a des confusions avec l'univers des  
films, je vous prie de m'en excuser.  
  
Black Mamba : The Redemption  
  
Beatrix Kiddo s'éveilla dans son lit, son corps enroulé dans la couverture comme une vrille. Ses cheveux blonds jetés épars sur l'oreiller, dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, étaient réchauffés par le soleil qui inondait la chambre. Elle s'extirpa de la couverture qui la retenait presque prisonnière, dégagea son visage des mèches qui le cachaient puis s'assit dans son lit. Son regard rencontra celui de son reflet dans le grand miroir posé sur le mur loin devant le pied du lit. Beatrix se leva, sa robe de nuit encore froissée tombant un peu plus bas que ses genoux, le regard fixé sur la glace. Son ventre rond de l'enfant qu'elle portait la fit sourire. Elle caressa doucement son ventre en se regardant de profil. Sa robe de mariée était posée sur une chaise, attendant l'instant où elle la porterait devant l'autel où elle unirait sa destinée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait faire une croix sur sa vie de tueuse à gages, une croix sur Black Mamba, son surnom chéri qui la suivait partout. Elle voulait rayer la vie de mercenaire qu'elle avait eue, rayer le souvenir du sang qu'elle avait fait couler.  
  
Beatrix ( à son reflet ) : Tu verras, mon bébé... On va commencer une nouvelle vie toi et moi.  
  
Souriante, Beatrix se débarrassa de sa robe de nuit et la troqua contre sa robe de mariée scintillante qui moulait ses formes de femme enceinte. Elle attacha ses cheveux couleur de blé en une simple queue de cheval haute. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle caressa la lame de son sabre adoré, son arme de tuerie qui l'avait suivie durant ces années, gentiment posée sur sa valise. Elle l'avait même en secret baptisé Bloody. Après la cérémonie, elle reviendrait le chercher et elle partirait pour sa lune de miel. La Mariée sortit de la chambre, heureuse. Elle salua le personnel du motel où elle avait passé la nuit et sortit sur le porche, là où la chaleur torride du désert l'accueillit, ainsi qu'une voix familière.  
  
Voix : Black Mamba...  
  
Beatrix se tourna sur le côté gauche et vit, pas très loin, Bill, son patron. Il avait toujours été un père pour elle. Dans la cinquantaine, Bill arborait quelques rides bien apparentes et des cheveux courts grisâtres. Malgré son envie de l'accueillir en le prenant dans ses bras, Beatrix resta figée, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Une mauvaise impression l'accueillait pendant que le vent brûlant du désert soufflait dans sa queue de cheval blonde.  
  
Bill : Tu ne mets pas de voile, Black Mamba ?  
  
Beatrix : Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Bill, tu le sais bien.  
  
Bill : Tu es la plus belle mariée que j'ai jamais vue.  
  
Beatrix ( sourit ) : Tu viendras ?  
  
Bill : Je suis désolé... J'ai... Un projet à régler. Malgré tout, je voudrais t'offrir mes vœux de bonheur. Je suis sûr que ton enfant grandira bien.  
  
Beatrix : Les missions vont me manquer.  
  
Bill : Tu étais très talentueuse Black Mamba. O-Ren, Vernita ou même Elle Driver ne peuvent t'égaler. Je t'en ai confié des missions, ma Black Mamba... Combien de salauds as-tu exterminé ? Ça doit bien faire le double d'elles quatre.  
  
Beatrix : Je ne veux plus penser à la mort, Bill. Je vais me marier et vivre une vie heureuse avec mon mari.  
  
Bill regarda longuement Beatrix de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur son visage et son ventre rond.  
  
Bill : Tu es vraiment très belle, Black Mamba. Je t'ai toujours trouvée superbe. Superbe et talentueuse. Toutes tes leçons avec Maître Pei Mei, ça t'a rentré dans le corps et ça t'a rendue plus forte encore que cette garnisons de vipères.  
  
Beatrix : Les compliments ne sortent jamais aisément de ta bouche, Bill. Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle je t'ai rendu heureux sans que je ne le sache ?  
  
Bill : Tu m'as toujours comblé, Black Mamba. Tu es et resteras la meilleure des tueuses.  
  
Une voiture style années 60 arriva le long de la route et se stationna devant le motel. Beatrix se dirigea vers elle et regarda une dernière fois Bill avant d'ouvrir la portière de la vieille bagnole bleu turquoise décapotable.  
  
Beatrix : Au revoir Bill.  
  
Bill : Au revoir Black Mamba.  
  
Beatrix sourit une dernière fois à Bill puis entra dans la voiture qui continua sa route en filant comme le vent sur la route désertique. Bill observa le véhicule disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus qu'un petit point noir au loin. De sur le côté du bâtiment sortirent alors la chinoise O-Ren Ishii, la machiavélique blonde Elle au bandeau de pirate et l'exotique Vernita aux cheveux tressés, toutes vêtues de noir. Les accompagnait aussi Budd, le frère de Bill, seul homme tueur dans la Division des Vipères Assassines.  
  
Bill : Vous êtes prêts ?  
  
O-Ren : On va lui faire sa fête.  
  
Bill : Vernita, as-tu les armes ?  
  
Vernita : Dans la bagnole, des mitraillettes pour tout le monde.  
  
Bill : Elle, prends le volant. Direction la chapelle. Ça va être un beau mariage...  
  
Arrivée au bâtiment choisi, endroit intime qu'avait choisi Beatrix pour son mariage, la Mariée sortit de la voiture. Ce n'était pas une église, plutôt une toute petite chapelle qui ne ressemblait en rien à un bâtiment religieux. Seule une petite croix sur le dessus disait son statut. La voiture s'éloigna, laissant l'ex-tueuse seule face à son destin. Il avait été convenu que Beatrix arriverait seule, tous les invités seraient déjà à l'intérieur. La Mariée ouvrit la porte, apercevant dans la lumière du soleil le prêtre, son mari près de l'autel et quelques invités. L'heureux époux, Jack, était un homme au visage franc, cheveux courts bruns et yeux verts. Beatrix s'avança dans l'allée jusqu'à l'autel où elle prit la main de son mari.  
  
Prêtre : Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour unir Beatrix Kiddo et Jack Evergreen. Si il y a quelqu'un qui s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.  
  
Personne n'émit le moindre bruit. Le prêtre se tourna alors vers Jack qui ne quittait pas Beatrix des yeux.  
  
Prêtre : Jack William Albert Evergreen, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Beatrix Kiddo ici présente, de la chérir, de l'aimer, de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
  
Jack : Oui, je le veux.  
  
Prêtre : Beatrix Amanda Leilane Kiddo, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Jack Evergreen ici présent, de le chérir, de l'aimer, de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
  
Beatrix allait répondre le traditionnel « oui, je le veux » lorsqu'une salve destructrice fit éclater les fenêtres de la chapelle improvisée, déclenchant les cris des invités. Elle vit ses amies et ceux de son époux s'effondrer dans leur sang, le corps transpercé de balles. Elle sentit la cuisante douleur des projectiles traverser son dos, puis sa tête et poussa un hurlement. Beatrix vit son mari s'écrouler, mort, lui aussi, le prêtre qui subissait le même sort. Personne n'avait pu se protéger à temps. Beatrix, sa robe de mariée tachée de sang, tomba par terre, sa vue se brouilla, son cœur battit de plus en plus difficilement et elle eut le temps de murmurer d'ultimes paroles.  
  
Beatrix : Bill...  
  
Ses yeux se fermèrent. Un silence de mort régnait sur la chapelle détruite. Dehors, O-Ren Ishii, Vernita Green, Elle Driver et Budd rangeaient leur mitraillettes. Bill regarda les vitres brisées, les corps inanimés à l'intérieur de la chapelle. Il souria méchamment.  
  
Bill : Budd, vas chercher son corps.  
  
O-Ren : Elle est vraiment morte, patron ?  
  
Bill : Connaissant Black Mamba, elle est soit morte sur le coup... Ou elle est encore vivante et connaît une mort lente.  
  
Budd enjamba les vitres et entra dans la chapelle. Il repéra le corps inanimé de Beatrix et tâta son pouls. Rien. Il prit son corps à la robe tachée de sang, sa tête renversée vers l'arrière et il sortit sous le soleil torride. Bill s'approcha de son frère et caressa l'ovale du visage de Beatrix. Puis, il ordonna à sa machiavélique bande d'emporter le corps jusqu'à la voiture. Pendant qu'Elle Driver mettait les gazs, personne ne se doutait que le cœur de Black Mamba avait recommencé à battre, très faiblement...  
  
Black Mamba regardait le soleil se lever à l'horizon. Sa croisade sanguinaire était finie. Elle s'était juré de tuer bill et elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait éliminé comme lui avait voulu la tuer, avec une salve destructrice. Black Mamba avait beau être gorgée de sa vengeance assouvie, le temps la rattrapait. Elle repensait à tout le mal que Bill lui avait fait, il n'avait pas seulement voulu la tuer elle, mais aussi celui qu'elle aimait et son enfant. À la pensée de son bébé, Black Mamba sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis son réveil du coma dans lequel la tuerie de son mariage l'avait plongée. Assise dans le désert de l'Ouest Américain, au sommet d'une impressionnante pyramide de roches, Black Mamba laissa la chaleur naissante du jour réconforter son malheur, sans toutefois l'effacer complètement. La pensée de son enfant mort l'obsédait.  
  
Black Mamba : Mon enfant... Et si il avait survécu ? Et si il n'était pas mort ? J'ai bien survécu à une balle dans la tête, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Si je me suis réveillée dans cet hôpital, ça veut dire que Bill m'a ramassée après le carnage... Peut-être qu'ils ont fait une césarienne sans que je ne le sache et qu'ils ont caché mon enfant ?  
  
Black Mamba retroussa le bas de sa camisole blanche et regarda son ventre plat avec espoir de voir seulement une petite cicatrice qui montrerait qu'une césarienne y aurait été pratiquée. Malheureusement, elle n'aperçut rien. La thèse de la mort du bébé était la seule solution pour expliquer cela. L'enfant n'avait pas survécu, ils avaient sûrement enterré son cadavre... Cette pensée horrible fit couler deux larmes sur les joues de l'ancienne tueuse qui regretta soudain d'être seule dans le désert.  
  
Black Mamba ( hurle ) : Bill, tu n'es qu'un salaud !! Pourris en enfer !!  
  
Son cri désespéré se répercuta sur les rochers rougeâtres en écho qui était déjà éclairés du soleil brûlant. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait achevé Bill, Black Mamba sentait que la blessure profonde causée par la perte de son mari et de son enfant ne se refermerait jamais. Elle aurait beau crier comme une déchaînée toutes les injures du monde, Bill était mort de sa main et il ne l'entendrait pas. Bill avait trahi sa confiance en voulant la tuer le jour de son mariage et il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.  
  
Black Mamba : J'espère que les vers détruisent ta saloperie de carcasse !! Toi, O-Ren Ishii, Vernita, cet idiot de Budd et cette garce d'Elle ! Brûlez tous en enfer !!  
  
Black Mamba laissa libre cours à ses larmes de rage et de désespoir refoulées depuis sa croisade sanguinaire. Le vent commença à s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux blonds et sécha de moitié les larmes sur son visage. Elle pleurait pour la rage qui ne s'était pas épanchée avec la mort de ses ex- accolytes et pour la peine de la perte des êtres aimés à son mariage. Durant sa croisade, Black Mamba avait été dure et froide comme la pierre, sanguinaire et vengeresse. Ses émotions avaient été éradiquées pour laisser place à son instinct de tueuse. Elle pleurait encore lorsqu'une voix inconnue la fit dresser sur ses jambes et dégainer son sabre.  
  
Voix : Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
En bas de l'étrange sculpture rocheuse sur laquelle Black Mamba avait regardé se lever le soleil et où était garée sa voiture décapotable jaune se tenait un homme. La lame du sabre de l'ex-tueuse brilla dans le soleil. Le visiteur portait un chandail blanc et des pantalons courts bleu marin. De loin, Black Mamba lui trouva une ressemblance avec son défunt mari, Jack. Même cheveux courts dans le vent, même carrure. Son poing se crispa sur le manche de Bloody.  
  
Black Mamba : Qui êtes vous ? Y a rien à voir !  
  
Homme : Vous pleurez ?  
  
Black Mamba ( voix forte ) : Non !  
  
Homme : Allons, n'ayez pas peur. Je m'appelle Gordon, Gordon Spencer. Et vous ?  
  
Black Mamba ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur la silhouette de Gordon. Elle serra un peu plus fort Bloody, espérant que Gordon la laisserait tranquille.  
  
Black Mamba : Je suis armée, dégagez d'ici !  
  
Gordon : Charmant ce sabre. Il vient du Japon ? Je m'y connais en lames, je collectionne les couteaux. Allons, mademoiselle, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Allez descendez un peu et dites moi ce que vous avez. Je verrai ce que je peux faire et je foutrai le camp dès que vous le voudrez ! Allez, je vous en prie, descendez.  
  
Black Mamba trouva soudainement Gordon plus aimable. Sur ses gardes, toujours armée de Bloody, Black Mamba descendit un pas à la fois le grand promontoire rocheux. Ses sandales claquaient sur la pierre brun rougeâtre et le vent continuait de fouetter ses cheveux blonds. En s'approchant, Black Mamba remarqua que Gordon ressemblait vraiment à Jack, de près comme de loin. Seuls la couleur de ses yeux et son visage plus effilé étaient différents. Une dizaine de mètres les séparait.  
  
Gordon : Alors, vous allez me dire votre nom ?  
  
Black Mamba : Leilane.  
  
Gordon : Joli prénom.  
  
Black Mamba préférait mentir sur sa véritable identité de tueuse renégate. Elle avait commis des méfaits après tout. Plus d'une centaine de meurtres avec la Division des Vipères Assassines. Peut être que Gordon était un agent double, quelqu'un qui la recherchait dans tout le pays pour la mettre en prison. Black Mamba avait choisit alors l'un de ses prénoms, Leilane, celui qu'elle appréciait le plus. Il venait d'une personne qu'avait connue sa mère, une femme prénommée Leilane Carwater et qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Leilane était malheureusement décédée d'un cancer et la mère de Beatrix lui avait donné ce prénom en sa mémoire.  
  
Gordon : Au fait, pourquoi vous pleuriez ?  
  
Black Mamba : Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Je ne vous connais même pas et vous me posez des questions sur ce que je ressens ? Vous en avez du culot ! Et vous croyez que je vais vous déballer ma vie ?  
  
Gordon : Je ne vous oblige pas.  
  
Black Mamba regarda Gordon pendant un moment. Il avait l'air honnête et gentil mais on lui avait appris à se méfier des apparences. Après un long silence, comme pour son prénom, Black Mamba décida de ne pas trop lui en révéler.  
  
Black Mamba : J'ai perdu un enfant. Son père était un salaud mais j'aimais ce bébé. Il est mort avant de venir au monde.  
  
Gordon : Je suis désolé pour vous.  
  
Black Mamba : Merci.  
  
Gordon : Vous avez envie d'en parler ? Je vous invite à prendre un café si ça vous tente. Je connais un petit resto pas très loin d'ici.  
  
Black Mamba : Je vous remercie, mais je dois partir maintenant. Désolée d'avoir été aussi brusque avec vous.  
  
Gordon : J'ai été content de vous connaître Leilane.  
  
Black Mamba esquissa un petit sourire puis elle passa à côté de Gordon et monta dans le bolide jaune qui l'avait suivie dans sa croisade. L'ex-tueuse démarra puis partit en flèche sous le regard paisible de Gordon Spencer.  
  
Black Mamba roula à travers le désert et croisa la chapelle où elle aurait dû se marier. Le bâtiment était en piteux état. Les vitres cassées s'accrochaient encore aux bord des fenêtres et les murs tombaient en décrépitude. Black Mamba arrêta sa voiture puis en sortit. La vue de cette chapelle lui rappela le douloureux souvenir du carnage survenu pendant son mariage. Mariage où elle portait l'enfant de Bill... Elle l'avait caché à Jack, elle lui avait caché le fait que Bill l'avait déjà aimée, beaucoup plus qu'en simple mentor. Elle avait juré d'élever son enfant même si elle allait se marier à un homme qu'elle aimait vraiment. À partir de son réveil, Black Mamba avait détesté Bill dans les moindres fibres de sa chair.  
  
Black Mamba : La chapelle... ( Touche son ventre sans enfant ) Tu t'en souviens hein ? Les derniers moments d'une vie à peine commencée. J'étais pour dire « oui, je le veux » et on a voulu mettre fin à mes jours.  
  
Black Mamba entra par une fenêtre brisée. La poussière s'était déposée sur les bancs et on pouvait encore voir les traces de sang noirâtres, vestiges du carnage. L'ex-tueuse se revit dans sa robe de mariée blanche, enceinte et heureuse, s'avancer vers l'autel où l'attendait Jack. Black Mamba caressa l'autel d'un doigt, ce qui en enleva un peu de poussière. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la croix sur le mur du fond.  
  
Black Mamba : C'est ici que j'aurais dû me marier. John, Isabella, Derek, Carolyn, Josephine, Anne, Michael, Eva, Louis... Ils étaient tous venus me voir. Je m'appelais Beatrix Kiddo dans ce temps là. Mais tout ça c'est du passé... J'ai fait crever O-Ren, Vernita, Budd, Elle et ce salopard de Bill. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? La mort ? Sûrement pas. J'ai fait crever Bill et c'est pas pour aller le rejoindre.  
  
Black Mamba remarqua un miroir brisé accroché à un mur. Surprise de trouver cet objet dans une chapelle, l'ex-tueuse s'avança vers lui et observa son reflet dans le verre cassé. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore un peu rougis par ses larmes. C'est en voyant Bloody attaché à sa taille qu'elle eut une idée.  
  
Vêtue de blanc, Beatrix Kiddo marchait le long de la passerelle menant à l'école, Bloody attaché dans son dos. Les oiseaux chantaient et une fine bruine s'élevait autour d'elle. Elle entra par la porte circulaire de style chinoise et tomba face à une bande d'enfants, tous en tenue d'apprentis. Les petits, autant des fillettes que des garçons, inclinèrent le buste en la voyant.  
  
Enfants : Ni hao Sensei !  
  
Beatrix : Ni hao les élèves. Prêts pour la leçon ?  
  
Enfants : Hai Sensei !  
  
Beatrix sortit Bloody de son fourreau et les enfants l'imitèrent avec leurs propres petits sabres. Elle leur fit faire un réchauffement puis exécuta un mouvement en leur demandant de le reproduire. Pendant que les enfants se battaient, une vieille femme chinoise entra dans l'école, vêtue d'une longue robe chasuble bleu foncée. Beatrix s'inclina devant elle.  
  
Beatrix : Ni hao Kiyuki-Chan.  
  
Kiyuki : Ni hao Beatrix-Chan. Comment allez vous ?  
  
Beatrix : Très bien, madame.  
  
Kiyuki : Je suis contente que vous soyez devenue professeure ici. Vous maîtrisez si bien les arts martiaux.  
  
Beatrix : C'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir acceptée malgré mon passé...  
  
Kiyuki : Allons, Beatrix-Chan, vous commencez une nouvelle vie ici. Voudriez vous prendre le thé avec moi après la leçon des jeunes ?  
  
Beatrix : Bien sûr, Kiyuki-Chan.  
  
Kiyuki : Je vous attendrai près du temple, ça vous va ?  
  
Beatrix : Oui, merci Kiyuki-Chan.  
  
Beatrix s'inclina une dernière fois puis Kiyuki lui sourit et sortit de l'école. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à choisir cette nouvelle vie. Parfois, elle se disait que cette décision était totalement à l'opposé de sa vie sanguinaire de tueuse. Beatrix se remettait très souvent en question. Au lieu de poursuivre une carrière d'exécutrice solitaire, elle avait choisi d'apprendre à des enfants et des adolescents, parfois même des adultes, à manier le sabre. Elle leur montrait toutes les leçons de Pei Mei qu'elle avait apprises. Souvent, l'envie de quitter cette vocation et de retourner trancher des têtes lui prenait mais l'amour inconditionnel que lui portaient ses tous jeunes élèves la touchait et la retenait dans ce petit village au creux d'une vallée montagneuse en Chine, perdu dans les brumes du matin et du soir. Un petit garçon chinois s'approcha d'elle et tira sur le bas de sa légère robe blanche.  
  
Garçon : Sensei ! Sensei ! Montrez nous votre truc spécial !  
  
Beatrix : D'accord. Mais ça tu l'apprendras quand tu seras beaucoup plus grand !  
  
Comme une mère, Beatrix prit la main du petit garçon et le conduisit auprès des autres. Si elle n'avait pu être une mère pour son bébé qui n'avait pu naître, elle le serait un peu pour ces enfants chinois à qui elle enseignait les anciens arts de la défense. Elle avait vécu dans l'horreur et le sang, elle mourrait en paix et irait rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait. Au lieu de choisir la mort, Beatrix avait préféré la vie et un enseignement qui lui permettrait de garder ses réflexes de tueuse. Elle contesterait toujours sa décision car elle avait beau avoir l'esprit et le corps de Beatrix Amanda Leilane Kiddo, dans son cœur, elle serait toujours Black Mamba.  
  
FIN  
  
Salut ici Opaline ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première fic de Kill Bill que j'ai écrite. Je suis littéralement fascinée par l'histoire de La Mariée qu'a créé Quentin Tarantino et c'est ce qui m'a poussée à faire une histoire. Peut être que j'en ferai d'autres, sûrement soit sur Black Mamba  
ou sur d'autres personnages.  
  
Écrivez moi vos commentaires et suggestions à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com En terminant, un merci spécial à Nessa qui m'a appuyée dans mon écriture !  
Bye bye !  
  
Opaline 


End file.
